Katie and Chuck's Love Story
by princesspeach102
Summary: While Katie is walking her dogs she sees a guy named Chuck crash his bike. As she goes over to help him the two of them felt a spark. The two of them go out but they're both too shy to admit their feelings for each other. Who will make the first move? Read and find out. No copyrights intended. This story is written for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting Chuck

After the adventure Max and Duke the dog had the two dogs started to get along not just as brothers but as friends. Katie their owner was happy that Max and Duke started getting along and that Duke was getting used to living in his new home. The two dogs love Katie and she loves them back. Every day Max and Duke enjoy their daily walks with Katie. Whenever Katie got out their leashes Max and Duke would become very excited and knew it was time to go out. "Max, Duke it's time to go out!" Katie called her dogs and as always Max and Duke would bark happily as Kate got their leashes on them. "It's such a beautiful day for a walk don't you think so Duke?" asked Max. "I couldn't agree more" replied Duke as the two dogs continued their walk throughout New York City.

As Katie continued walking her two dogs as she was planning to take them to the dog park she saw a guy riding his bike really fast. "I hope that guy doesn't crash or something. He is going pretty fast" Katie thought to herself when all of a sudden the guy who Katie saw riding his bike really fast crashed into a taxi. "Come on Max and Duke we have to see if that guy is ok" exclaimed Katie as she and her dogs ran to the guy who crashed. "Hey are you ok? You crashed pretty hard" Katie said to the guy. "Yeah I'm ok no major damage…." the guy began telling Katie when all of a sudden the two of them started looking at each other. All of a sudden Duke started licking the guy on the face. "Hahahahaha that tickles" laughed the guy as Duke kept giving him doggy kisses. "Here let me help you up" said Katie as she held out her hand. "I'm Katie by the way and these are my dogs Max and Duke." As the guy got up he introduced himself, "My name is Chuck and thanks for helping me up Katie. I went a little too fast, didn't I?" "Yes but at least you're ok" Katie told Chuck as the two of them were still holding hands. "Katie I know this is sudden but would you like to get a cup of coffee with me as my way of saying thanks? I know this nice little cafe that has great coffee, good food and they even allow dogs" Chuck said to Katie and she replied, "Sure Chuck I'll go get coffee with you."

Chuck was happy Katie accepted his invite for a cup of coffee and the two of them along with Max and Duke walked to the cafe. Chuck and Katie enjoyed each other's company and got to know each other. "So Katie where did you get your dogs and how long have you had them?" asked Chuck. "One day while I was walking around the City I came across this box that said free puppies on it and when I looked inside there was Max all alone with a green ball. I thought he was too cute and I couldn't believe somebody would leave a box full of puppies on the Street like that. Anyway I picked him up and I knew that Max was the puppy for me. I've been thinking about getting a dog so finding Max was faith. A few years later I adopted Duke from the pound because he had nobody to take care of him and I thought that it would be great for Max to have a brother. Also I just love dogs" Katie told Chuck as she finished her story. "That's cool I love dogs too. They're just great and loyal companions" said Chuck as Katie agreed with what he said.

When Katie and Chuck were done drinking their coffee Katie got up and said, "It was really nice to meet you Chuck and promise me that you'll be more careful when you're riding your bike." Chuck replied, "I promise and Katie I was wondering if maybe I could see you again and maybe get your number if that's ok with you?" Katie smiled at Chuck and said, "Sure, I would like to see you again" as the two of them exchanged numbers and went in separate directions. "That guy seems nice. I think Katie likes him don't you?" Duke asked Max and he answered, "I think so too and I think Chuck likes her as well." As soon as Katie, Max and Duke arrived home Katie fed her dogs and thought about everything that had happened while she was with Chuck.

Author's Note: Hey everyone who enjoys fan fiction I present to you Katie and Chuck's Love Story. This fan fiction is based off of The Secret Life of Pet 2. For anyone who has seen this movie you're all aware of how Katie and Chuck met. I thought it would be a fun idea to write a story based on them dating and for anyone who has seen this movie you know what happens between Katie and Chuck. Of course Max, Duke and the other animals are in the story as well. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Katie and Chuck's date

A few short days later after Katie first met Chuck she was starting to think about him while she was at work, walking her dogs and during her other daily activities. Chuck was the same way and kept staring at Katie's number on his phone. "I wonder if I should call or text Katie? If I do what do I say?" Chuck thought to himself as he was too nervous to do anything. Katie was feeling the same way because she kept staring at Chuck's number on her phone. "Ok man up Chuck. Katie is a nice girl and you want to get to know her so just freaking call or text her!" Chuck said to himself as he finally developed enough courage to call Katie on the phone. As the phone was ringing Chuck began to panic a bit and before he could hang up Katie answered her phone and began talking, "Hello? Anyone there?" Chuck started getting even more nervous as he began talking, "Um Hi Katie this is Chuck. We met the other day when I crashed my bike on the taxi." "Yes Chuck I remember you, how are you?" asked Katie. "I'm fine Katie how are you and your dogs?" said Chuck. "I'm fine and so are Max and Duke" answered Katie.

After that there was a bit of silence as Chuck was trying to ask Katie out but didn't know how to get the right words out so he said, "I don't normally crash into taxis or anything else just to let you know." Katie started laughing as she told him, "Well that's good to know and I'm glad that you weren't hurt." "Um Katie… I… I was wondering if you would like to join me for an activity" Chuck blurted out as he was having a hard time saying the word date. "An activity you say? What kind of activity if I may ask?" asked Katie. "I was thinking you and me can go get some food together and maybe eat it together if you want to" answered Chuck as he thought, "why did I say activity instead of date?" "Yes Chuck I would love to join you for an activity of eating food together with you. There is this nice restaurant I know that serves amazing food if you want to try it" Katie suggested as Chuck agreed with Katie on where to go out for food. Katie told Chuck where the restaurant is and they set up a time to meet up.

When Katie and Chuck hung up they both did a silly happy dance because they couldn't believe they were going out to dinner tonight. While Katie was getting ready for her date with Chuck Max and Duke were wondering where was Katie going? "Max Duke what do you think of my dress?" Katie asked her dogs. Max and Duke barked in agreement that Katie looked pretty but wondered where she was going. "I'm glad you guys like it. I hope Chuck likes it too" Katie told her two dogs. "I'll see you boys later be good." After Katie left for her date with Chuck Duke said to Max, "Wow Katie is going out on a date with that Chuck guy the three of us met the other day." "Yeah she is. Do you think she'll have a good time?" asked Max. "I believe so Chuck seems like a nice guy and they seem to like each other" Duke said to Max. While Duke and Max waited for Katie to come home Katie arrived at the restaurant at the same time as Chuck who was dressed very nicely. "You look really pretty tonight Katie" Chuck told Katie as he complimented her. "Thank you Chuck and you look really nice as well" replied Katie as the two of them went inside the restaurant together. Katie and Chuck sat down and stared at each other because they weren't sure what to say. "So Chuck what do you do for a living?" Katie asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I'm a coach but I also like to play sports such as hockey and football and I like surfing" answered Chuck. "What do you do for a living Katie?" "I work at the animal shelter where I adopted Duke but I also play the Cello and I've won a musical competition. In other words, I'm also a musician" Katie said to Chuck who was impressed by what Katie does for a living.

Katie and Chuck ordered their food and while they were waiting Chuck said, "Katie when I was asking you to do an activity with me I meant to say…." "You mean date? I know silly and I'm glad you did because even if you did say date I would have still said yes" Katie said to Chuck who was relieved to hear it. "Oh wow that's great because it's been a while since I've been on a date with a beautiful girl" Chuck told Katie making her smile and ask, "you think I'm beautiful?" "Of course I do and I wasn't sure if a beautiful girl like yourself would be interested in going out with a guy like me who hasn't had much luck with the ladies" Chuck pointed out. "To be honest with you Chuck I haven't been on a date in years and you're not a bad looking person yourself. I was hoping you would ask me out" exclaimed Katie as she started blushing. Chuck was blushing as well because he couldn't believe Katie wanted him to ask her out. Their food came and the two of them enjoy their meals while they still continued to get to know each other. When the bill came Chuck paid for their meals. "Want to walk around before I escort you home?" Chuck offered. "I would like that" answered Katie as she and Chuck left the restaurant together and went for an evening walk around the City.

As the two of them were walking together Chuck was trying to figure out what to say to Katie. "So Katie if you want would like to come to one of my football or hockey games?" Chuck asked her. "Sounds fun I think I would enjoy seeing you in action" replied Katie. "That's awesome I'll let you know when is my next game" Chuck said excitedly as he couldn't wait for Katie to watch him in action. After the enjoyable evening Chuck and Katie had together Chuck walked Katie home as promised. "Tonight was fun and Chuck if you ever want would you like to join me and my dogs for our walks?" Katie asked. "Sure that would be nice. Do you think your dogs would like me? Said Chuck. "I think so" said Katie. "Especially after how Duke greeted you after you crashed." Chuck couldn't help but laugh at what Katie said and wished her a good night before heading home. Katie went up to her apartment where Duke and Max were waiting for her to come home. They started barking happily as Katie walked into the apartment. "Katie you're home!" The two dogs barked happily. "Hey boys how are you both doing?" Katie said as she greeted her dogs and told them about her date with Chuck. "I had a good time with Chuck tonight and I really like him. I plan on having Chuck join us on one of our walks. What do you say to that?" Max and Duke barked in agreement as they thought it would be fine to have somebody joined them on their walk.

Author's Note: For anyone out there who read the first chapter of Katie and Chuck's Love Story who saw a bunch of random numbers, letters and symbols making it impossible to read. I have no idea how that happened. When I went to see how my story looks on the website I was really confused at what I saw. I managed to fix the problem and sorry for any confusion. Hopefully this doesn't happen again as I want all of my fans to enjoy what I write. One more thing as for what Katie and Chuck do job wise I don't know what they do so I just made it up. But the parts where Chuck being into sports and something about Katie having a Cello in her apartment according to what I looked up about the characters are true. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 First kiss thanks to Max and Duke

Katie and Chuck started spending time together whenever they weren't busy with work. Katie came to a couple of Chuck's games and Chuck enjoyed listening to Katie play the Cello. One day when it was time for Katie to take Max and Duke for a walk she was thinking about Chuck and realized how much she really likes him. "Hey Katie let's go for a walk. Earth to Katie" Max said to her but Katie was too deep in thought about Chuck. As Max continued to bark at his owner Duke asked, "What do you think is going on with Katie?" "I don't know but I think she is thinking about that guy Chuck" replied Max. "I think I know what is up with Katie" said Duke. "Katie has fallen for Chuck and Chuck most likely feels the same way since he and Katie are always talking to each other on the phone or computer."

Max thought about what Duke said for a moment and realized that Duke was right Katie really likes Chuck. "Oh I'm sorry boys I was lost in my thoughts. Come on let's go for a walk" Katie said as she got her dogs leashes on them. Before they could head out the door Katie's cell phone started to ring and it was Chuck calling. "Hi Chuck how are you?" Katie said when she picked up. "I'm fine Katie I hope all is well with you. Listen I was wondering would you like to go for a walk?" asked Chuck. "Actually I'm about to walk Max and Duke right now. Would you like to join us?" requested Katie. "That sounds great I'll meet you and your dogs at the park" Chuck told her as he hung up and went out the door. "Come on Max and Duke we're going to the park and Chuck is joining us today" Katie told her dogs as they left for the park. Chuck was standing near the park entrance when Katie spotted him. They greeted each other before Chuck pulled out some doggy treats. "I hope it's ok that I give Max and Duke these doggy treats. I was at a pet store the other day and I thought they would like it" said Chuck. "That's really sweet of you thanks Chuck and I think Max and Duke want to thank you as well" Katie pointed out as Max and Duke were jumping for joy when they got their treats. "You're welcome boys. Anytime for the dogs of this lovely lady" Chuck winked making Katie blush. "Want to hold one of my dog's leashes?" Katie asked Chuck. "Wow really? I would like that but will Max or Duke let me?" Chuck questioned as he wasn't sure if either one of Katie's dogs would allow him to hold their leash during the walk. "I think so give it a try" said Katie as she handed him Duke's leash.

Chuck and Katie walked around the park and Chuck was happy that Duke was comfortable with letting him hold his leash as they walked through the park. During the walk Katie and Chuck switched dogs so that Max could get used to Chuck walking him as well. Max and Duke noticed how Katie and Chuck were smiling sweetly at each other and thought of a way to bring the two of them closer together. "Duke I got an idea follow my lead" Max said to Duke and the two dogs started running around them tying their leashes around their legs together. "Max and Duke what are you doing?" Both Katie and Chuck said before the two of them realized their faces were really close to each other. "Wow Katie I just realized your eyes are really beautiful up close" Chuck told Katie. "Thanks" Katie replied as she and Chuck tried to get out of the mess they were in when they noticed how close their faces were so close to each other. Chuck put his hand on Katie's face and gently stroked it before he and Katie started to kiss. "I'm sorry Katie. I shouldn't have kissed you like that" exclaimed Chuck as he noticed what he was doing with Katie. "No Chuck it's ok. To be honest I've been wanting you to kiss me for a while because I really like you a lot. I think about you a lot and you're such a sweet and caring guy. Not to mention so handsome. I've liked you since the day we met" Katie confessed to Chuck.

When Katie told Chuck how much she likes him Chuck blushing bright red and replied, "I like you too. I've liked you since we first met. When I looked up at you after I crashed I was so amazed by your beauty." Katie thought what Chuck said was so sweet that she began kissing Chuck again. After Katie and Chuck were done kissing they forget Max and Duke tied their legs togethers. "We should totally get my dog's leashes off our legs" Katie pointed out as she and Chuck managed to get free. "Did you boys plan on doing this?" Chuck asked as he patted both Max and Duke their heads. "Maybe after all dogs are smart and I think my two boys here realized how you and I have been feeling about each other" Katie pointed out as she and Chuck continued walking Max and Duke holding hands. After walking the dogs through the park Chuck asked Katie, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" "I thought you never ask" answered Katie as she gave Chuck a big hug. Max and Duke were happy for Katie and they like Chuck for her because they believed he would make their owner happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chuck to the rescue

After sharing their first kiss together Katie and Chuck became closer than ever. Katie even invited Chuck to hang out at her place for a movie night a couple of times. Max and Duke were happy to see Chuck whenever he came by because besides Katie Chuck became their other favorite human. One day when Katie came to one of Chuck's football games he and his team won the game. Katie ran up to Chuck and said, "congrats baby for winning I'm so proud of you." "Thanks babe" Chuck replied as he and Katie posed for a picture with them together while Katie kissed him. A year passed since the couple started dating and they were happier than ever.

One night while Katie and Chuck were having dinner at Katie's apartment Chuck said to Katie, "It's almost the anniversary of when we became a couple. I want to do special for you." "Awww Chuck you're a sweetheart but you don't have to. I just enjoy being with you" Katie told him as she held his hand. "I know but I want to Katie. You mean so much to me and you deserve something special" Chuck pointed out. "Ok my sweet Chucky Bear you can spoil me however you want" Katie winked as she smiled at her boyfriend. With that said Chuck began planning a special surprise for Katie. He was planning on making dinner for her at his place as a way of thanking Katie for all of her homemade dinners. On the morning of Katie and Chuck's one year anniversary Katie woke feeling a bit light headed. "Whoa why do I feel a bit dizzy?" Katie asked herself as she got up to feed Max and Duke and get something to drink. "Hey Max Katie doesn't look so good" Duke pointed out to Max. "Yeah you're right Duke let's go check on Katie" replied Max as the two dogs walked up to their owner worried. "I'm ok boys really I just need to take it easy" Katie told her dogs as she got up and got ready to take her dogs for a walk.

Even though Katie told her beloved dogs she's fine Max and Duke were still worried and decided to keep an eye on Katie just in case. While Katie was walking her dogs Chuck was getting things ready to celebrate his anniversary with Katie. "Ok I got a bouquet of flowers and a special gift for my lady. I'm going to get ready soon to pick up my lady but first I have to go to the store to pick some things I need to make Katie the most amazing dinner ever" Chuck told himself as he headed out the door. As Chuck was walking to the store he saw the park where his girlfriend Katie usually walks her dogs he decided to take a short walk through the park. "I wonder if Katie is at the park today with Max and Duke?" Chuck asked himself before going into the park.

As Katie continued walking Max and Duke Katie was thinking about Chuck and what he is planning for their anniversary since Chuck wanted to keep it a surprise. All of a sudden Katie started groaning in pain from her head and sat down at the nearest bench. Duke and Max started whimpering because they knew Katie wasn't feeling well but Katie insisted on going for their walk. "What do we do Max? Katie is sick!" exclaimed Duke. "The only thing we can do call for help" replied Max as he and Duke started barking hoping to get somebody to help their owner. Chuck was walking through the park when he heard the dogs barking. "I wonder who's dogs are barking like that?" Chuck began to wonder as he went to see what was going on. Chuck saw it was his girlfriend Katie's dogs barking like crazy. "OMG Max and Duke what happened? Katie what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he ran over to his girlfriend and her dogs. "I don't feel so good" Katie answered in a weak voice.

Chuck felt Katie's forehead and exclaimed, "Katie you're burning up. I'm taking you to the doctor now!" Chuck helped Katie up and while helping Katie walk Chuck held on to Max and Duke's leashes. Chuck managed to get Katie to the nearest hospital and the doctor saw Katie right away. Chuck waited with the dogs in the waiting room until the doctor came out and spoke to Chuck, "Katie is going to be fine. She just has a head cold. Give her this medicine and she'll feel better in no time." "Thank you doctor for helping my girlfriend" said Chuck. "You're welcome and she is a lucky girl to have a boyfriend as caring as you and for being at the right place at the right time" said the doctor. "Can I go home now?" Katie asked as she came out of the examination room. "Of course come on" Chuck said as he took Katie and the dogs home. Chuck put Katie to bed as soon as they got back to her place and fed her dogs. "You poor baby how did you get so sick?" Chuck questioned as he put a cold washcloth on her head. "The other day I was on my way home from work when it started to rain really hard. I didn't have an umbrella so the only I had to cover my head was a newspaper. I had no idea it was going to pour that bad. When I finally got home I dried myself off the best way I could" Katie told Chuck. "Why didn't you call me? I would have came right away to pick you up with an umbrella" said Chuck. "I was going to until I realized my phone was dead since I forgot to charge it" said Katie. "Of all the days for me to get sick it had to be on our anniversary. I really wanted to spend it with you the man I love and see the special surprise you planned out for me."

When Katie said that Chuck exclaimed, "You love me? Really Katie?" "Yes Chuck I love you very much" Katie told Chuck. "I love you too Katie" Chuck said as he got a little emotional. Katie handed him a tissue to wipe his tears away. "You know what Katie I can't think of anyway to spend our first anniversary than me taking care of you. I'm going to make you something to eat to help you feel better." When Chuck said that he went to the kitchen and made Katie something to eat. "Here eat this it's my family's homemade vegetable soup. My mom used to make it for me whenever I got sick and during the coldest days of winter. I hope you like it" said Chuck as he placed the little table on Katie's lap with the soup and something to drink. "This tastes great. I didn't know you can cook this well" Katie exclaimed as she tasted the soup. "I was going to surprise you with dinner at my place made by me in honor of our anniversary. I even got you a present which I have on me" Chuck told Katie who was deeply touched at what Chuck was planning and asked, "Can I still have my present?" "Of course you can" replied Chuck as he took out a box from his bag and gave it to Katie. "Oh Chuck this is such a cute pin! Thank you I love it" Katie smiled as she held the pin shaped like a cute little dog. "I actually got you a present too. It's on my dresser." Chuck saw where his present from Katie to him was and as soon as opened it he said, "This is an autograph from my favorite football player. How did you get this?" "He came by the shelter the other day to adopt a dog and I told him what a huge fan you are of his so I asked him for an autograph for you" Katie told him who was thrilled as he thanked his girlfriend. "You're welcome and thanks for being at the right place at the right time and for taking me to the doctor" said Katie. "You're welcome but besides being at the right place at the right time I heard your dogs barking as well so I can't thank Max and Duke enough for telling me in their own way that you were in trouble" Chuck pointed out as he hugged the two dogs. Chuck continued to look after Katie including giving her the medicine the doctor told her to take.

Chuck watched over Katie as she slept and he fell asleep himself on the chair he was sitting on. When Katie woke up the next morning she found Chuck fast asleep. "Chuck sweetie wake up" Katie said as she gently tried to wake her boyfriend up. Chuck wouldn't wake up so she signaled for Max and Duke to come into her room to help wake Chuck up. "Ok I'm up quit it you silly dogs" Chuck laughed as Max and Duke stopped licking his face and were looking at Chuck before checking on Katie. "How do you feel?" Chuck asked Katie as he felt her forehead. "Much better thank you" answered Katie. "That's good to hear but to be on the safe side I want you to relax. I'll take Max and Duke out for a walk if that's ok" said Chuck. "Sure go for it and thanks again" Katie said as she relaxed for a while longer as Chuck took care of Max and Duke for her for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A surprise for Katie

As soon as Katie was feeling 100% better her boyfriend Chuck was relieved. He was also happy that Katie said that she loves him and he told her he loves her back. Chuck bought Katie a portable charger that way if her phone was low on battery while she was at work she could charge her phone right away. One day Chuck called Katie and told her, "my championship hockey game is tonight and I'm hoping that my good luck charm can be there." Katie smiled and said, "Of course sweetie I'll be there and since when do you call me your good luck charm?" "I'm lucky to have you in my life so that counts" replied Chuck. Katie was touched when Chuck said that and promised to come to his hockey game.

While Katie was getting ready Chuck was preparing not only to play in the championship game but there was something very special he had been planning for Katie. "You can do this Chuck. You have been practicing for this night for a long time" Chuck told himself as he left his apartment and headed to the hockey rink. Before the game started Katie saw Chuck and said, "Good luck baby I'll be watching." Katie blew a kiss at Chuck who then caught it and put it on his heart. Thanks to Chuck Katie had this amazing seat where she had a good view of the game. Of course she didn't like seeing her man getting hit by a puck. In her head Katie said, "That's gotta hurt a lot." The score was tied and it was the final round. Katie also with the rest of the audience were on pins and needles because they had no clue who was going to win. Chuck skated over to the opposing player and he managed to steal the puck from him making the winning goal for his team. Everyone started cheering and nobody cheered louder than Katie. As the crowd cheered for the winning team the game announcer had something to say, "Attention everyone somebody has a very important question to ask their someone so please turn your attention to the screen." "I wonder who is the lucky person" Katie said to herself as she kept looking around to see who was the lucky person.

All of a sudden the spot light was on Katie and Chuck skated to the middle of the ice rink with a microphone in his hand and said, "Katie I love you with all my heart. You make me so happy and I knew that from the day we met you were the one." Chuck got down on one knee, held out a ring and asked, "Katie will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my beautiful bride?" The whole audience looked at Katie who was crying tears of happiness as she ran onto the ice rink towards Chuck and answered, "Yes Chuck I will marry you." Chuck became emotional as well as she placed the ring on Katie's finger as the crowd cheer, "Congratulations!" Katie kissed her fiance and Chuck picked Katie up and skated once around the rink with Katie in his arms. "I can't wait to tell my friends and family that I'm engaged to you my love" stated Chuck. "Same here my darling husband to be. My friends and family including my two wonderful dogs Max and Duke will be so happy for us" said Katie as she and Chuck wiped away each other's remaining happy tears away. After that night Katie and Chuck began planning their wedding and Chuck moved in with Katie and her dogs Max and Duke who learned that Chuck is planning on marrying their owner Katie and becoming a part of their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Katie and Chuck's Wedding Day

The big day finally arrived. Nobody was more excited and nervous than the bride and groom themselves. "I can't believe I'm about to marry the love of my life. I'm so nervous!" Both Chuck and Katie told their friends and families as they were getting ready. "Katie I was the same way when I married your father but you know what I knew that your father and I were meant to be" said Katie's mother as her father agreed with his wife. "Breathe Chuck you're about to marry a woman who actually fell in love with you the day you crash your bike into a taxi" Chuck's Uncle Shep reminded him as he recalled the story that Chuck and Katie told him of how they first met when Chuck first introduced Katie to his family. "But on the bright side I believe it was faith for you to meet somebody as wonderful as Katie." Chuck smiled at his Uncle and said, "Thanks Uncle Shep that means a lot and I'm ready to marry Katie. Hopefully she'll get a kick out of my wedding vows, especially about the truth about the day I crashed my bike."

All of Chuck and Katie's friends and family attended the wedding. All of Max and Duke's animal friends Buddy, Mel, Snowball, Chloe, Pops, Sweetpea, Norman and Max's girlfriend Gidget along with their owners attended the wedding as well. "Max I can't believe yours and Duke's owner are getting married. You must be so happy for Katie" Buddy said to Max. "Yeah Duke and I are happy for Katie and Chuck" Max told Buddy. "Are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry!" exclaimed Mel as he was looking around for some food. Max and the other pets couldn't help but smile before their owners sat them down with them before the wedding started. As the music started everyone turned to see the groom take his place along with the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Last but not least everyone turned around saw Katie in her beautiful wedding gown walking down the aisle with her father. Chuck couldn't stop looking at Katie and thought to himself, "Katie is even more beautiful than ever." Katie took her place next to Chuck as he removed her veil.

A moment later the minister began speaking, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Katie and Chuck in holy matrimony. The couple have written their own vows and they would like to say them to each other in front of all of you. Katie you may go first if you wish."

Katie: My dear sweet Chuck. For a long time I never thought I would meet the man I will be spending the rest of my life with that I met and fell in love with at first sight after making sure you weren't hurt. You're not just the love of my life but your my dearest friend who has always been there for me including on our one year anniversary of becoming a couple when you found me sick at the park, took me to the doctor and took good care of me and my dogs as I was on bed rest. I love you so much and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other man but you.

Chuck was deeply moved by Katie's vows and so was everyone else. Then the minister said, "Chuck you may now say your vows you have written for Katie."

Chuck: Katie the real reason why I actually crashed my bike into the taxi the day we met is because I saw you walking your dogs and I thought wow that woman is lovely. However, my original plan was to stop my bike and ask if I could pet your dogs as my way to make small talk. Seeing you up close when you came to help me up I believe cupid shot one of his arrows at my heart and that was when I realized I fell in love. I enjoyed all of our dates, late night talks, walking your wonderful dogs and the day you say yes you made me so happy. I promise to be a wonderful husband to you and someday a wonderful father if we are blessed with children.

After Chuck finished his vows Katie and everyone else were laughing and crying at the same time because they all thought Chuck's vows were both funny and beautiful. The minister resumed speaking and asked Chuck, "Do you Chuck take Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, honor and cherish, through good and bad times, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" answer Chuck. The minister asked Katie the same question, "Do you Katie take Chuck to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, honor and cherish, through good and bad times, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do" Katie declared. "May I have the rings please?" requested as Max and Duke walked up to Katie, Chuck and the minister with pillows that had the rings on him. The minister and everyone else thought it was impressive that Max and Duke were trained to bring the rings on command.

Katie and Chuck picked up the wedding rings and the minister said, "Chuck place the ring on Katie's finger and say with this ring I be wed." "With this ring I be wed" said Chuck as he placed the ring on Katie's finger. The minister then said, "Katie place the ring on Chuck's finger and say with this ring I be wed." "With this ring I be wed" said Katie as she placed Chuck's wedding ring on his finger." With a smile on his face the minister said, "My the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Chuck and Katie kissed as all of their friends cheered for the newly weds. At the reception Katie threw the bouquet to see who would catch it. To everyone's surprise Gidget jumped up and caught the bouquet. "Looks like you could be the next one to get married Max" Duke said as the other animals agreed. Gidget looked at Max and winked at him causing Max to blush a bit and thought about what it would be like to marry Gidget.

Katie and Chuck had their first dance together as husband and wife before leaving for their honeymoon in Florida. Katie's parents took care of Max and Duke while the newlyweds were on their honeymoon and having a good time. "Oh Chuck" moaned Katie. "Oh Katie" Chuck moaned as the couple were making love on their wedding night and on the other nights while in Florida whenever they weren't on the beach and sightseeing. After the honeymoon Katie and Chuck went back home to New York and began their lives together enjoying every moment of it together along with Max and Duke.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A surprise for Katie and Chuck

Time had passed since Katie and Chuck got married and the couple along with their dogs have been very happy together. One day while Katie and Chuck were cleaning their apartment Katie started to feel a bit nauseous. "Whoa Katie what's wrong? Is it the cleaning product fumes?" Chuck asked as he saw that Katie was looking a bit green. "No honey it's not the cleaning products. They're environmental friendly. For the past few days I've been feeling kind of sick from my stomach on and off. I already made an appointment with the doctor to see what is wrong with me for later today. Will you be ok taking Max and Duke out for their walk on your own?" Katie said to her husband. "Of course sweetie. I can't have my beautiful wife sick. Just let me what the doctor said and if you want I'll come get you after your appointment" Chuck offered which Katie appreciate.

Later on Katie left for their doctor's appointment while Chuck took care of the rest of the cleaning before taking Max and Duke for their walk. "I hope there isn't something seriously wrong with me" Katie thought to herself as she became worried. While Katie was at her doctor's appointment she said to her doctor, "For the past few days I've been feeling a bit sick to my stomach and once in a while I have cramps. I don't know what's wrong with me or why I've been feeling this way." After listening to Katie's story the doctor said, "Let's run some test because I may know why you're feeling sick but I want to make sure." Katie was tested by the doctor and when the results came up the doctor told Katie, "Well Katie you're not suffering from any illness. You're about four weeks pregnant congratulations." Katie was both shocked and happy at the moment. "I'm going to be a mom and my husband is going to be a dad. Holy crap how am I going to tell him?!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm sure your husband will be delighted by the news. I'll call you to let you know when to come in for your next check up to see how's your baby doing" The doctor told Katie before Katie went home. On her way home kept thinking, "Am I really pregnant and how am I going to tell Chuck?!"

Katie stopped by a store and bought a pregnancy test to make sure the doctor was right about her being pregnant. As soon as Katie got home she went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. After waiting a few minutes she looked at the test and it said positive. At first Katie wasn't sure how she was going to tell Chuck until an idea popped into her head. "Katie we're back. Are you home?" Chuck said as he walked in with Max and Duke. "I'm in the kitchen. I need you to come. I have a surprise for you" said Katie as Chuck made his way to the kitchen. "I made your favorite" as Katie placed a meatball sub on the table. "OMG you're the best!" Chuck said before taking a bite of his sub. "What did the doctor say? Are you feeling ok?" Katie handed Chuck a small box and told her husband to open it. "Well I know it's not mine or your birthday or Christmas. Is today our anniversary? Did I forget?! Panicked Chuck. "No silly it's not our anniversary. If it was it would have been marked on the calendar" Katie pointed out making Chuck feel better especially after he looked at the calendar and knew today isn't Katie and his wedding anniversary. Katie instructed Chuck to open the box. While Chuck was opening the box he took a sip of water and when Chuck saw what was inside he spit out his water and coughed a bit. "Are you really?" Chuck asked with a smile on his face. "Yes I am. You're going to be a dad" replied Katie as she held Chuck's hands. Chuck kept staring at the pregnancy test as Katie told him what happened at her doctor's appointment. "That explains why you were feeling sick. I promise to take good care of you during your pregnancy. Right now I want you to relax and I'll tidy up a bit. I can't have my beautiful wife and the mother of our child doing too much" declared Chuck as Katie went to sit down on the couch. "Max and Duke Katie is going to have a baby which means you guys are going to be big doggie brothers. I'm going to need you guys to help me look after Katie."

Max and Duke couldn't believe that Katie was pregnant. "Isn't this great Max? We're going to be big doggie brothers" said Duke. "Yeah great but one question where do babies come from?" asked Max as he and Duke didn't know. During Katie's pregnancy as promised Chuck took very good care of Katie. He went with her to most of her doctor's appointment, including the one where the doctor checked to see if the baby is a boy or a girl. Katie and Chuck wanted to keep the gender of the baby a surprise until the birth of their child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Happy Family

While Katie was pregnant with her and Chuck's baby Chuck took extra good of his wife. Chuck went with Katie to her doctor's appointments including the one where the doctor was able to check if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. "Chuck do you think we should find out the gender of our child?" asked Katie. Chuck thought about Katie's question and replied, "When my mom was pregnant with me she wanted to keep it a surprise and I think maybe it would be nice to be surprised until the day you give birth to our child. However if you want to know, go for it." Then Katie said, you know what Chuck you're right. Let's wait until our child is born." Chuck was fine with Katie's choice and told the doctor they wanted to keep the gender of their unborn child a surprise. "Ouch Chuck our baby just kicked me" Katie pointed out as Chuck placed his hand on Katie's stomach. "Wow you're right our baby can kick. I think he will be a future athlete like me" exclaimed Chuck. "Excuse me he?" questioned Katie as she stared at her husband for assuming their child is going to be a boy. "Or she after all girls can play sports too and possibly kick my ass like how you want to right with the glare you're giving me" said Chuck.

Katie started laughing at her husband and told Chuck she isn't mad at him for assuming the gender of their child. "As long as our baby is happy and healthy that's what really matters" Katie pointed out as Chuck agreed with her. Just like most women Katie had mood swings and weird food cravings. As the months went by Katie and Chuck got ready for the arrival of their child including setting up the baby's room. Sometimes while Katie sat on the couch to watch TV Max and Duke rested their heads on Katie's pregnant belly. "Awwww my two boys. The baby isn't born yet and you already love your new little brother or sister" Katie said to her beloved dogs as she patted their heads. One day while Katie is placing dishes in the dishwasher she started to scream in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Katie as she held her stomach. "Oh no Katie is hurt. We have to tell Chuck" said Duke as he and Max went to the bathroom where Chuck was and the both of them opened the door to find Chuck sitting on the toilet. "I thought I locked this door. Boys what's wrong?" Chuck asked the two dogs as he heard Katie screaming in pain. "Chuck my water broke. The baby is coming!" screamed Katie. "The baby is coming?! We have to go to the hospital now!" exclaimed Chuck as he ran out of the bathroom with his pants down. "Chuck you forgot to pull up your pants" Katie pointed out as Chuck runs out of the apartment revealing his bare butt.

Chuck pulled his pants up real quick and drove Katie to the hospital as fast as possible. While Chuck was driving Katie was breathing heavily. "OMG I can't believe it. We're about to become parents!" Chuck said while driving. "Just get me to the freakin hospital so the doctors can get this kid out of me!" Katie screamed as she felt another contraction. Chuck managed to get Katie to the hospital quickly. Katie was in labor for seven hours, which felt like the longest seven hours of both Katie and Chuck's life. "This fucking hurts so much!" Katie screamed out. "It's ok honey. You can do this!" said Chuck as he was trying to encourage Katie. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing a child that may be more or less the size of a watermelon out of you!" Katie told Chuck as she continued screaming in discomfortment. Chuck didn't know where to put himself after what Katie just said but continued to support his wife in the best way possible. "Come on Katie push! I can see the head" said the doctor as Katie did her best to push the baby out.

After successfully pushing the baby out the doctor told Katie and Chuck, "Congratulations it's a boy." "We have a son!" cried out Chuck. Katie was crying tears of joy as well as the doctor placed the baby in her arms. "Hi sweetie I'm your mommy and this guy right here is your daddy" Katie cried as she smiled at the sweet little baby looking at her. Katie then let Chuck hold their son and he began crying while speaking to his baby boy, "Hey little guy. I'm so happy you're here. Your mommy and I have waited so long for you. We love you so much and when we get home your two big doggie brothers Max and Duke will be so excited to meet you. What should we name our baby?" "What about that name we saw in the baby name dictionary in the boy section Liam? We both like that name the best for a boy" Katie stated. "You're right we did like the name Liam the best for a boy" said Chuck. After Katie and baby Liam were checked out the doctor it was okay for the couple to take their son home. "Max, Duke we're back and look who is here. This is Liam. He is your new baby brother" Katie said to her dogs as she placed the car seat down on the floor with Liam inside. Max and Duke looked at each other and Liam as they got to know the newest member of the family. "I like him he's cute" said Duke. "Yeah I guess so do you think we're ready to be big doggie brothers?" asked Max. "I think so" said Duke. "Plus he is a little guy that is just too darn cute."

Katie and Chuck were so happy their dogs started liking baby Liam right away especially Duke who likes kids since he is used to being around them when he and Max went for their walks through the park. Max was a bit uneasy with Liam but as Liam got older Max became very fond of him and Duke as well because he and Duke helped Liam take his first steps. "Look Chuck Max and Duke are helping Liam learn to walk" Katie pointed out to her husband who was just as pleasantly surprised as his wife Katie. "I love you so much Katie. Thank you for marrying me and blessing our family with Liam" Chuck said to Katie right before he kissed her. "I love you too Chuck and thank you for the day you crashed your bike so we can meet and fall in love" Katie said to Chuck making him chuckle as he kissed his wife again. When their son Liam turn four Chuck and Katie knew it was time for him to start preschool. "Are you sure he is ready for preschool? Maybe we should wait a year or two" suggested Chuck. "No Chuck it's time and Liam is going to enjoy it right Liam?" replied Katie as she turned to her son. "I guess so but will you, daddy, Max and Duke come get me later?" asked Liam with a nervous tone in his voice. "Of course buddy. After that you can tell us all about your day" Chuck told Liam.

As Liam walked to preschool with his parents and the dogs he held his mom and dad's hands. As soon as they got to Liam's preschool Liam looked up nervously. Max and Duke saw how nervous Liam was and gently gave him a push of encouragement to go inside. Liam smiled and became brave enough to start his first day of preschool. Before going inside he hugged and kissed his parents goodbye until pick up time. Then hugged Max and Duke affectionately while saying, "my doggies" making Max and Duke smile. As Liam went inside the preschool Katie and Chuck watch their son and like most parents they were a bit emotional as they knew that their little boy Liam was growing up.

The End

Author's Note: Hello to all of my fans. Thank you all for reading my story. I hope it was enjoyable for you. If you're wondering if I may choose to write another fan fiction based on either The Secret Life of Pets one or two most likely that could happen. A fan who goes by the name FoxGirl122345 asked me if I ever plan on writing a fanfiction based on Snowball and Molly the little girl who adopts him at the end of The Secret Life of Pets. I kind of like the idea so it could happen. Please stay tune for the next time I write more fanfiction for all of you to enjoy. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
